DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 22nd DMX pack in the OCG, DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack. __TOC__ DMX-22a dmx22a-s1.jpg|VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" - S1/S6 dmx22a-s2.jpg|Java Jack, Ultra Flash - S2/S6 dmx22a-s3.jpg|Jackpot Batoriser - S3/S6 dmx22a-s4.jpg|Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit - S4/S6 dmx22a-s5.jpg|Meteorite Ryusei the Flash - S5/S6 dmx22a-s6.jpg|Codeking Khachaturian - S6/S6 dmx22a-1.jpg|Kanzencrime, Criminal Nobleman - 1/59 dmx22a-2.jpg|Dione - 2/59 dmx22a-3.jpg|Zexy, Fallen Angel of Confession - 3/59 dmx22a-4.jpg|Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon - 4/59 dmx22a-5.jpg|Fukisusabu Hanafubuki - 5/59 dmx22a-6.jpg|Titan Giant - 6/59 dmx22a-7.jpg|Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon - 7/59 dmx22a-8.jpg|Italic Giant - 8/59 dmx22a-9.jpg|Codename Snake - 9/59 dmx22a-10.jpg|Lance of Tonginus - 10/59 dmx22a-11.jpg|Sarvarti, Thunder Spirit Knight - 11/59 dmx22a-12.jpg|Oriotis Judge - 12/59 dmx22a-13.jpg|Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric - 13/59 dmx22a-14.jpg|Phantasm Clutch - 14/59 dmx22a-15.jpg|Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal - 15/59 dmx22a-16.jpg|Whirlwind Tailspin - 16/59 dmx22a-17.jpg|Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage - 17/59 dmx22a-18.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother - 18/59 dmx22a-19.jpg|Master Weapon - All Yes - 19/59 dmx22a-20.jpg|Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn - 20/59 dmx22a-21.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush - 21/59 dmx22a-22.jpg|Faerie Shower - 22/59 dmx22a-23.jpg|Curse of Resurrection and Clash - 23/59 dmx22a-24.jpg|Crossheim, Spirit of Gold - 24/59 dmx22a-25.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal - 25/59 dmx22a-26.jpg|Force Again - 26/59 dmx22a-27.jpg|Submarine Fortress Lair - 27/59 dmx22a-28.jpg|Chulal Reis, Black Tie of Heaven Descent - 28/59 dmx22a-29.jpg|Denden Percussion - 29/59 dmx22a-30.jpg|Flame Lance Trap - 30/59 dmx22a-31.jpg|Missile Burst G - 31/59 dmx22a-32.jpg|Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style - 32/59 dmx22a-33.jpg|Future Blueprint - 33/59 dmx22a-34.jpg|Taka, Duema Star - 34/59 dmx22a-35.jpg|Endra Pappi - 35/59 dmx22a-36.jpg|Terraform, Kenda Magic - 36/59 dmx22a-37.jpg|Daiki, Duema Boy - 37/59 dmx22a-38.jpg|Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian - 38/59 dmx22a-39.jpg|Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings - 39/59 dmx22a-40.jpg|Logic Circle - 40/59 dmx22a-41.jpg|Commander Innocent - 41/59 dmx22a-42.jpg|Deepsea Typhoon - 42/59 dmx22a-43.jpg|Fortune Slot - 43/59 dmx22a-44.jpg|Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake - 44/59 dmx22a-45.jpg|Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet - 45/59 dmx22a-46.jpg|Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude - 46/59 dmx22a-47.jpg|Bloody Cross - 47/59 dmx22a-48.jpg|Little Gunflare, Passion Dragon - 48/59 dmx22a-49.jpg|Kerora, Up Cider - 49/59 dmx22a-50.jpg|Ninja Typhoon - 50/59 dmx22a-51.jpg|Idaten Kid - 51/59 dmx22a-52.jpg|Silver Scoop - 52/59 dmx22a-53.jpg|Baby Birth - 53/59 dmx22a-54.jpg|Pixie Life - 54/59 dmx22a-55.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight - 55/59 dmx22a-56.jpg|Hot Spring Crimson Meow - 56/59 dmx22a-57.jpg|Ultramotion Rage Crystal - 57/59 dmx22a-58.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage - 58/59 dmx22a-59.jpg|Animabelgis, Fuuma Savage - 59/59 dmx22a-s1.jpg|VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" S1/S6 dmx22a-s2.jpg|Java Jack, Ultra Flash S2/S6 dmx22a-s3.jpg|Jackpot Batoriser S3/S6 dmx22a-s4.jpg|Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit S4/S6 dmx22a-s5.jpg|Meteorite Ryusei the Flash S5/S6 dmx22a-s6.jpg|Codeking Khachaturian S6/S6 dmx22a-1.jpg|Kanzencrime, Criminal Nobleman 1/59 dmx22a-2.jpg|Dione 2/59 dmx22a-3.jpg|Zexy, Fallen Angel of Confession 3/59 dmx22a-4.jpg|Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon 4/59 dmx22a-5.jpg|Fukisusabu Hanafubuki 5/59 dmx22a-6.jpg|Titan Giant 6/59 dmx22a-7.jpg|Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon 7/59 dmx22a-8.jpg|Italic Giant 8/59 dmx22a-9.jpg|Codename Snake 9/59 dmx22a-10.jpg|Lance of Tonginus 10/59 dmx22a-11.jpg|Sarvarti, Thunder Spirit Knight 11/59 dmx22a-12.jpg|Oriotis Judge 12/59 dmx22a-13.jpg|Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric 13/59 dmx22a-14.jpg|Phantasm Clutch 14/59 dmx22a-15.jpg|Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal 15/59 dmx22a-16.jpg|Whirlwind Tailspin 16/59 dmx22a-17.jpg|Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage 17/59 dmx22a-18.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother 18/59 dmx22a-19.jpg|Master Weapon - All Yes 19/59 dmx22a-20.jpg|Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn 20/59 dmx22a-21.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush 21/59 dmx22a-22.jpg|Faerie Shower 22/59 dmx22a-23.jpg|Curse of Resurrection and Clash 23/59 dmx22a-24.jpg|Crossheim, Spirit of Gold 24/59 dmx22a-25.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal 25/59 dmx22a-26.jpg|Force Again 26/59 dmx22a-27.jpg|Submarine Fortress Lair 27/59 dmx22a-28.jpg|Chulal Reis, Black Tie of Heaven Descent 28/59 dmx22a-29.jpg|Denden Percussion 29/59 dmx22a-30.jpg|Flame Lance Trap 30/59 dmx22a-31.jpg|Missile Burst G 31/59 dmx22a-32.jpg|Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style 32/59 dmx22a-33.jpg|Future Blueprint 33/59 dmx22a-34.jpg|Taka, Duema Star 34/59 dmx22a-35.jpg|Endra Pappi 35/59 dmx22a-36.jpg|Terraform, Kenda Magic 36/59 dmx22a-37.jpg|Daiki, Duema Boy 37/59 dmx22a-38.jpg|Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian 38/59 dmx22a-39.jpg|Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings 39/59 dmx22a-40.jpg|Logic Circle 40/59 dmx22a-41.jpg|Commander Innocent 41/59 dmx22a-42.jpg|Deepsea Typhoon 42/59 dmx22a-43.jpg|Fortune Slot 43/59 dmx22a-44.jpg|Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake 44/59 dmx22a-45.jpg|Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet 45/59 dmx22a-46.jpg|Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude 46/59 dmx22a-47.jpg|Bloody Cross 47/59 dmx22a-48.jpg|Little Gunflare, Passion Dragon 48/59 dmx22a-49.jpg|Kerora, Up Cider 49/59 dmx22a-50.jpg|Ninja Typhoon 50/59 dmx22a-51.jpg|Idaten Kid 51/59 dmx22a-52.jpg|Silver Scoop 52/59 dmx22a-53.jpg|Baby Birth 53/59 dmx22a-54.jpg|Pixie Life 54/59 dmx22a-55.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight 55/59 dmx22a-56.jpg|Hot Spring Crimson Meow 56/59 dmx22a-57.jpg|Ultramotion Rage Crystal 57/59 dmx22a-58.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage 58/59 dmx22a-59.jpg|Animabelgis, Fuuma Savage 59/59 DMX-22b dmx22b-1.jpg|January - 1/??? dmx22b-2.jpg|February - 2/??? dmx22b-3.jpg|March - 3/??? dmx22b-4.jpg|April - 4/??? dmx22b-5.jpg|May - 5/??? dmx22b-6.jpg|June - 6/??? dmx22b-7.jpg|July - 7/??? dmx22b-8.jpg|August - 8/??? dmx22b-9.jpg|September - 9/??? dmx22b-10.jpg|October - 10/??? dmx22b-11.jpg|November - 11/??? dmx22b-12.jpg|December - 12/??? dmx22b-13.jpg|Cu Rrypan, Intense Heat - 13/??? dmx22b-14.jpg|Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global, Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~ - 14/??? dmx22b-15.jpg|Mauchu, One Extreme - 15/??? dmx22b-16.jpg|Aquan - 16/??? dmx22b-17.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole - 17/??? dmx22b-18.jpg|Egoist, Climax of "Me" - 18/??? dmx22b-19.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery - 19/??? dmx22b-20.jpg|Backbeard - 20/??? dmx22b-21.jpg|Parlock ~Crossword~ - 21/??? dmx22b-22.jpg|Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage - 22/??? dmx22b-23.jpg|Emeral - 23/??? dmx22b-24.jpg|The Black Box - 24/??? dmx22b-25.jpg|Heaven's Gate - 25/??? dmx22b-26a.jpg|Mokori Girls Final Candidates! - 26a/??? dmx22b-26b.jpg|Recommend! Haraguro Festival! - 26b/??? dmx22b-27.jpg|Bolshack Corodragon - 27/??? dmx22b-28.jpg|Brain Storm - 28/??? dmx22b-29a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser - 29a/??? dmx22b-29b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord - 29b/??? dmx22b-30.jpg|Mega Making Dragon - 30/??? dmx22b-31.jpg|Mega Making Dragon - 31/??? dmx22b-32.jpg|Mega Making Dragon - 32/??? dmx22b-33.jpg|Narrataro, Explosive Passion - 33/??? dmx22b-34.jpg|Come On Legend - 34/??? dmx22b-35.jpg|Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova - 35/??? dmx22b-36.jpg|Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet - 36/??? dmx22b-37.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie - 37/??? dmx22b-38.jpg|Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire - 38/??? dmx22b-39.jpg|Come On Pippi - 39/??? dmx22b-40.jpg|Awoken Zeus Olympios - 40/??? dmx22b-41.jpg|Red Dragon Caller, Sonia - 41/??? dmx22b-42.jpg|Ryusei In The Dark - 42/??? dmx22b-43.jpg|Eureka Program - 43/??? dmx22b-44.jpg|Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic - 44/??? dmx22b-45.jpg|Dangerous Grandpa - 45/??? dmx22b-46.jpg|Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge - 46/??? dmx22b-47.jpg|DarthRayne, Dream Knight - 47/??? dmx22b-48.jpg|Hyperspatial Revive Hole - 48/??? dmx22b-49.jpg|Demonic Vice - 49/??? dmx22b-50.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist - 50/??? dmx22b-51.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist - 51/??? dmx22b-52.jpg|Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century - 52/??? dmx22b-53.jpg|Aqua Patrol - 53/??? dmx22b-54.jpg|Memories of the Planetary Dragon - 54/??? dmx22b-55.jpg|Necrodragon End of the World - 55/??? dmx22b-56.jpg|Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor - 56/??? dmx22b-57.jpg|Duema Revolution - 57/??? dmx22b-58.jpg|Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon - 58/??? dmx22b-59.jpg|Jester Brain - 59/??? dmx22b-60.jpg|The=Deadman, Dragon Edge - 60/??? dmx22b-61a.jpg|Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk - 61a/??? dmx22b-61b.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga - 61b/??? dmx22b-62a.jpg|Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins - 62a/??? dmx22b-62b.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga - 62b/??? dmx22b-63a.jpg|Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins - 63a/??? dmx22b-63b.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga - 63b/??? dmx22b-64.jpg|Treasure Cruise - 64/??? dmx22b-65a.jpg|Duema Land ~Rainbow Dream~ - 65a/??? dmx22b-65b.jpg|Duema Land ~Night Parade~ - 65b/??? dmx22b-66.jpg|Sasoris, Dragon Edge - 66/??? dmx22b-67.jpg|Pacific Champion - 67/??? dmx22b-68.jpg|Faerie Gift - 68/??? dmx22b-69.jpg|Rockman EXE & Katta - 69/??? dmx22b-70.jpg|Faerie Life - 70/??? dmx22b-71.jpg|Bolshack Dragon - 71/??? dmx22b-72.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon - 72/??? dmx22b-73.jpg|Bolmeteus Musha Dragon - 73/??? dmx22b-74.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon - 74/??? dmx22b-75.jpg|Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon - 75/??? dmx22b-76.jpg|Bolshack NEX - 76/??? dmx22b-77.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 77/??? dmx22b-78.jpg|Faerie Miracle - 78/??? dmx22b-79.jpg|Royal Straight Flush Kaiser - 79/??? dmx22b-80.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush - 80/??? dmx22b-81.jpg|School Man - 81/??? dmx22b-82.jpg|Karate Potato - 82/??? dmx22b-83.jpg|Cheering Pippi - 83/??? dmx22b-84a.jpg|Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword - 84a/??? dmx22b-84b.jpg|Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon - 84b/??? dmx22b-85.jpg|Galberius Dragon - 85/??? dmx22b-86.jpg|Aqua Surfer - 86/??? dmx22b-87.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe - 87/??? dmx22b-88.jpg|Aqua Melge - 88/??? dmx22b-89.jpg|Möbius Cloister - 89/??? dmx22b-90.jpg|Shinbo, Great Writer - 90/??? dmx22b-91.jpg|Liberation of the End - 91/??? dmx22b-92.jpg|Medetine, New Year Electro-knight - 92/??? dmx22b-93.jpg|Heaven's Gate - 93/??? dmx22b-94.jpg|Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal - 94/??? dmx22b-95.jpg|Pakurio - 95/??? dmx22b-96.jpg|Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge - 96/??? dmx22b-97.jpg|Upheaval - 97/??? dmx22b-98.jpg|Ida, the Great Enigma - 98/??? dmx22b-99.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch - 99/??? dmx22b-100.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator - 100/??? dmx22b-101.jpg|Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero - 101/??? dmx22b-102.jpg|Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist - 102/??? dmx22b-103.jpg|Hamukatsu's Hundred Cracking Illustration Pen - 103/??? dmx22b-104.jpg|Izumo, Son of God - 104/??? dmx22b-105.jpg|Jace, the Mind Sculptor - 105/??? dmx22b-106.jpg|S Maneki - 106/??? dmx22b-107.jpg|King Poisonous Mushroom - 107/??? dmx22b-108.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar - 108/??? dmx22b-109.jpg|Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon - 109/??? dmx22b-110.jpg|Wanwanwan, Wankorage - 110/??? dmx22b-111.jpg|Wanwanwan, Wankorage - 111/??? dmx22b-112.jpg|Let's Dogiragon - 112/??? dmx22b-113.jpg|Fantasy Fish - 113/??? dmx22b-114.jpg|Locomotiver - 114/??? dmx22b-115.jpg|Ultimate Man - 115/??? dmx22b-116a.jpg|Convoy Trailer, Temporal Commander - 116a/??? dmx22b-116b.jpg|Convoy, Awakened Commander - 116b/??? dmx22b-117.jpg|Dice Dice, Super Eureka - 117/??? dmx22b-118.jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia - 118/??? dmx22b-119.jpg|Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier - 119/??? dmx22b-120a.jpg|Bishamon Kid - 120a/??? dmx22b-120b.jpg|Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre - 120b/??? dmx22b-121a.jpg|Immortal Boost, Crimson Lord - 121a/??? dmx22b-121b.jpg|Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre - 121b/??? dmx22b-120b+121b.jpg|Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre - 121a+121b/??? dmx22b-122.jpg|Mystery Hippo - 122/??? dmx22b-123a.jpg|Gaiohburn, Head General Sword - 123a/??? dmx22b-123b.jpg|Gairaioh, Victory Head - 123b/??? dmx22b-124.jpg|DNA Spark - 124/??? dmx22b-125.jpg|Atakamaito Q, Blinding Speed - 125/??? dmx22b-126.jpg|Don Katsudon, Outlaw - 126/??? dmx22b-127.jpg|Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber - 127/??? dmx22b-128.jpg|Nicol Bolas - 128/??? dmx22b-129.jpg|Rolan, the Oracle - 129/??? dmx22b-130.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge - 130/??? dmx22b-131.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge - 131/??? dmx22b-132.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge - 132/??? dmx22b-133.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge - 133/??? dmx22b-134.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire - 134/??? dmx22b-135.jpg|Entertainer of Stealing and Lying - 135/??? dmx22b-136.jpg|Rarity Resistance - 136/??? dmx22b-137.jpg|Transmogrify - 137/??? dmx22b-138.jpg|Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade - 138/??? dmx22b-139.jpg|Marrow Ooze, the Twister - 139/??? dmx22b-140.jpg|Faerie Life - 140/??? dmx22b-141.jpg|Faerie Life - 141/??? dmx22b-142.jpg|Faerie Life - 142/??? dmx22b-143.jpg|Faerie Life - 143/??? dmx22b-144.jpg|Faerie Life - 144/??? dmx22b-145.jpg|Faerie Life - 145/??? dmx22b-146a.jpg|Bolshack, Shobu Castle - 146a/??? dmx22b-146b.jpg|Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon - 146b/??? dmx22b-147.jpg|The Red, Lightning Sonic - 147/??? dmx22b-148.jpg|Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher - 148/??? dmx22b-149.jpg|Erikatchu, Snow Faerie - 149/??? dmx22b-150.jpg|Bolbalzak Ex - 150/??? dmx22b-151.jpg|Deep Operation - 151/??? dmx22b-152.jpg|Power Puzzle - 152/??? dmx22b-153.jpg|Terror Pit - 153/??? dmx22b-154.jpg|Testa Rossa, Drastic - 154/??? dmx22b-155.jpg|Fuji Thunder, Sacred Dragon - 155/??? dmx22b-156.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock - 156/??? dmx22b-157.jpg|Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental - 157/??? dmx22b-158.jpg|Vanilla Zone - 158/??? dmx22b-159.jpg|Aqua Teacher - 159/??? dmx22b-160.jpg|Great Thanks - 160/??? dmx22b-161.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon - 161/??? dmx22b-162.jpg|Paradise Aroma - 162/??? dmx22b-163.jpg|Girls Journey - 163/??? dmx22b-164.jpg|Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department - 164/??? dmx22b-165.jpg|Yomi, Humanity Left God - 165/??? dmx22b-166.jpg|Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform - 166/??? dmx22b-167.jpg|Zorro Star, Izanai's Right God - 167/??? dmx22b-1.jpg|January 1/??? dmx22b-2.jpg|February 2/??? dmx22b-3.jpg|March 3/??? dmx22b-4.jpg|April 4/??? dmx22b-5.jpg|May 5/??? dmx22b-6.jpg|June 6/??? dmx22b-7.jpg|July 7/??? dmx22b-8.jpg|August 8/??? dmx22b-9.jpg|September 9/??? dmx22b-10.jpg|October 10/??? dmx22b-11.jpg|November 11/??? dmx22b-12.jpg|December 12/??? dmx22b-13.jpg|Cu Rrypan, Intense Heat 13/??? dmx22b-14.jpg|Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global, Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~ 14/??? dmx22b-15.jpg|Mauchu, One Extreme 15/??? dmx22b-16.jpg|Aquan 16/??? dmx22b-17.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole 17/??? dmx22b-18.jpg|Egoist, Climax of "Me" 18/??? dmx22b-19.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery 19/??? dmx22b-20.jpg|Backbeard 20/??? dmx22b-21.jpg|Parlock ~Crossword~ 21/??? dmx22b-22.jpg|Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage 22/??? dmx22b-23.jpg|Emeral 23/??? dmx22b-24.jpg|The Black Box 24/??? dmx22b-25.jpg|Heaven's Gate 25/??? dmx22b-26a.jpg|Mokori Girls Final Candidates! 26a/??? dmx22b-26b.jpg|Recommend! Haraguro Festival! 26b/??? dmx22b-27.jpg|Bolshack Corodragon 27/??? dmx22b-28.jpg|Brain Storm 28/??? dmx22b-29a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser 29a/??? dmx22b-29b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord 29b/??? dmx22b-30.jpg|Mega Making Dragon 30/??? dmx22b-31.jpg|Mega Making Dragon 31/??? dmx22b-32.jpg|Mega Making Dragon 32/??? dmx22b-33.jpg|Narrataro, Explosive Passion 33/??? dmx22b-34.jpg|Come On Legend 34/??? dmx22b-35.jpg|Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova 35/??? dmx22b-36.jpg|Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet 36/??? dmx22b-37.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie 37/??? dmx22b-38.jpg|Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire 38/??? dmx22b-39.jpg|Come On Pippi 39/??? dmx22b-40.jpg|Awoken Zeus Olympios 40/??? dmx22b-41.jpg|Red Dragon Caller, Sonia 41/??? dmx22b-42.jpg|Ryusei In The Dark 42/??? dmx22b-43.jpg|Eureka Program 43/??? dmx22b-44.jpg|Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic 44/??? dmx22b-45.jpg|Dangerous Grandpa 45/??? dmx22b-46.jpg|Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge 46/??? dmx22b-47.jpg|DarthRayne, Dream Knight 47/??? dmx22b-48.jpg|Hyperspatial Revive Hole 48/??? dmx22b-49.jpg|Demonic Vice 49/??? dmx22b-50.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist 50/??? dmx22b-51.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist 51/??? dmx22b-52.jpg|Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century 52/??? dmx22b-53.jpg|Aqua Patrol 53/??? dmx22b-54.jpg|Memories of the Planetary Dragon 54/??? dmx22b-55.jpg|Necrodragon End of the World 55/??? dmx22b-56.jpg|Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor 56/??? dmx22b-57.jpg|Duema Revolution 57/??? dmx22b-58.jpg|Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon 58/??? dmx22b-59.jpg|Jester Brain 59/??? dmx22b-60.jpg|The=Deadman, Dragon Edge 60/??? dmx22b-61a.jpg|Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 61a/??? dmx22b-61b.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga 61b/??? dmx22b-62a.jpg|Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins 62a/??? dmx22b-62b.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga 62b/??? dmx22b-63a.jpg|Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins 63a/??? dmx22b-63b.jpg|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga 63b/??? dmx22b-64.jpg|Treasure Cruise 64/??? dmx22b-65a.jpg|Duema Land ~Rainbow Dream~ 65a/??? dmx22b-65b.jpg|Duema Land ~Night Parade~ 65b/??? dmx22b-66.jpg|Sasoris, Dragon Edge 66/??? dmx22b-67.jpg|Pacific Champion 67/??? dmx22b-68.jpg|Faerie Gift 68/??? dmx22b-69.jpg|Rockman EXE & Katta 69/??? dmx22b-70.jpg|Faerie Life 70/??? dmx22b-71.jpg|Bolshack Dragon 71/??? dmx22b-72.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon 72/??? dmx22b-73.jpg|Bolmeteus Musha Dragon 73/??? dmx22b-74.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon 74/??? dmx22b-75.jpg|Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon 75/??? dmx22b-76.jpg|Bolshack NEX 76/??? dmx22b-77.jpg|Cocco Lupia 77/??? dmx22b-78.jpg|Faerie Miracle 78/??? dmx22b-79.jpg|Royal Straight Flush Kaiser 79/??? dmx22b-80.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush 80/??? dmx22b-81.jpg|School Man 81/??? dmx22b-82.jpg|Karate Potato 82/??? dmx22b-83.jpg|Cheering Pippi 83/??? dmx22b-84a.jpg|Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword 84a/??? dmx22b-84b.jpg|Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon 84b/??? dmx22b-85.jpg|Galberius Dragon 85/??? dmx22b-86.jpg|Aqua Surfer 86/??? dmx22b-87.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe 87/??? dmx22b-88.jpg|Aqua Melge 88/??? dmx22b-89.jpg|Möbius Cloister 89/??? dmx22b-90.jpg|Shinbo, Great Writer 90/??? dmx22b-91.jpg|Liberation of the End 91/??? dmx22b-92.jpg|Medetine, New Year Electro-knight 92/??? dmx22b-93.jpg|Heaven's Gate 93/??? dmx22b-94.jpg|Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal 94/??? dmx22b-95.jpg|Pakurio 95/??? dmx22b-96.jpg|Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge 96/??? dmx22b-97.jpg|Upheaval 97/??? dmx22b-98.jpg|Ida, the Great Enigma 98/??? dmx22b-99.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch 99/??? dmx22b-100.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator 100/??? dmx22b-101.jpg|Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero 101/??? dmx22b-102.jpg|Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist 102/??? dmx22b-103.jpg|Hamukatsu's Hundred Cracking Illustration Pen 103/??? dmx22b-104.jpg|Izumo, Son of God 104/??? dmx22b-105.jpg|Jace, the Mind Sculptor 105/??? dmx22b-106.jpg|S Maneki 106/??? dmx22b-107.jpg|King Poisonous Mushroom 107/??? dmx22b-108.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar 108/??? dmx22b-109.jpg|Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon 109/??? dmx22b-110.jpg|Wanwanwan, Wankorage 110/??? dmx22b-111.jpg|Wanwanwan, Wankorage 111/??? dmx22b-112.jpg|Let's Dogiragon 112/??? dmx22b-113.jpg|Fantasy Fish 113/??? dmx22b-114.jpg|Locomotiver 114/??? dmx22b-115.jpg|Ultimate Man 115/??? dmx22b-116a.jpg|Convoy Trailer, Temporal Commander 116a/??? dmx22b-116b.jpg|Convoy, Awakened Commander 116b/??? dmx22b-117.jpg|Dice Dice, Super Eureka 117/??? dmx22b-118.jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia 118/??? dmx22b-119.jpg|Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier 119/??? dmx22b-120a.jpg|Bishamon Kid 120a/??? dmx22b-120b.jpg|Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre 120b/??? dmx22b-121a.jpg|Immortal Boost, Crimson Lord 121a/??? dmx22b-121b.jpg|Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre 121b/??? dmx22b-120b+121b.jpg|Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre 121a+121b/??? dmx22b-122.jpg|Mystery Hippo 122/??? dmx22b-123a.jpg|Gaiohburn, Head General Sword 123a/??? dmx22b-123b.jpg|Gairaioh, Victory Head 123b/??? dmx22b-124.jpg|DNA Spark 124/??? dmx22b-125.jpg|Atakamaito Q, Blinding Speed 125/??? dmx22b-126.jpg|Don Katsudon, Outlaw 126/??? dmx22b-127.jpg|Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber 127/??? dmx22b-128.jpg|Nicol Bolas 128/??? dmx22b-129.jpg|Rolan, the Oracle 129/??? dmx22b-130.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge 130/??? dmx22b-131.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge 131/??? dmx22b-132.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge 132/??? dmx22b-133.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge 133/??? dmx22b-134.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire 134/??? dmx22b-135.jpg|Entertainer of Stealing and Lying 135/??? dmx22b-136.jpg|Rarity Resistance 136/??? dmx22b-137.jpg|Transmogrify 137/??? dmx22b-138.jpg|Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade 138/??? dmx22b-139.jpg|Marrow Ooze, the Twister 139/??? dmx22b-140.jpg|Faerie Life 140/??? dmx22b-141.jpg|Faerie Life 141/??? dmx22b-142.jpg|Faerie Life 142/??? dmx22b-143.jpg|Faerie Life 143/??? dmx22b-144.jpg|Faerie Life 144/??? dmx22b-145.jpg|Faerie Life 145/??? dmx22b-146a.jpg|Bolshack, Shobu Castle 146a/??? dmx22b-146b.jpg|Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon 146b/??? dmx22b-147.jpg|The Red, Lightning Sonic 147/??? dmx22b-148.jpg|Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher 148/??? dmx22b-149.jpg|Erikatchu, Snow Faerie 149/??? dmx22b-150.jpg|Bolbalzak Ex 150/??? dmx22b-151.jpg|Deep Operation 151/??? dmx22b-152.jpg|Power Puzzle 152/??? dmx22b-153.jpg|Terror Pit 153/??? dmx22b-154.jpg|Testa Rossa, Drastic 154/??? dmx22b-155.jpg|Fuji Thunder, Sacred Dragon 155/??? dmx22b-156.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock 156/??? dmx22b-157.jpg|Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental 157/??? dmx22b-158.jpg|Vanilla Zone 158/??? dmx22b-159.jpg|Aqua Teacher 159/??? dmx22b-160.jpg|Great Thanks 160/??? dmx22b-161.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon 161/??? dmx22b-162.jpg|Paradise Aroma 162/??? dmx22b-163.jpg|Girls Journey 163/??? dmx22b-164.jpg|Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department 164/??? dmx22b-165.jpg|Yomi, Humanity Left God 165/??? dmx22b-166.jpg|Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform 166/??? dmx22b-167.jpg|Zorro Star, Izanai's Right God 167/??? Category:OCG Card Set Galleries